Orthopaedic rods are commonly used to support the spine where necessary in orthopaedic surgery as one major use. Surgical wire and cable is then wrapped around the adjacent bones that need extra support, the wire or cable then being wrapped around the orthopaedic rod.
In the prior art, there is a problem of controlling cable or wire directions in its attachment to the orthopaedic rod. Conventionally, one can gain directional control with a pedicle screw, and to a certain extent with a hook claw. However, a hook claw can give control in one direction only, namely the direction of its blade. Thus, in the prior art, there are problems during and after surgery in that control of the wire orientation is somewhat limited.
By this invention, surgical cable or wire can be connected to a surgical rod in a way that will allow pulling or pushing, as well as solid cranial-caudal axial and rotational control in a manner that is significantly improved over the prior art.